


Comfort

by Binkie



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binkie/pseuds/Binkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus sat up fast, screaming in terror as a nightmare had invaded his dreams. He was shaking hard and trembling as his mind processed what he saw. Tears he couldn't stop himself from crying and felt them fall from his shining yellow optics. He gasped a little feeling them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> http://omega-knight01.deviantart.com/
> 
> She is a sweet friend and this my gift she gave meh. This is what she said,
> 
> "This was a story request from my amazing and wonderful and cool friend! Slo-momo slo-momo.deviantart.com/ who loves Armada MegatronxOptimus paring as much as me. You are truly amazing my friend and I talented writer. I hope what I have done is alright for you. I am so glad we met and that you think of me as a friend."
> 
> Thanks Omega! Hope you enjoy~

Title: Comfort

Optimus sat up fast, screaming in terror as a nightmare had invaded his dreams. He was shaking hard and trembling as his mind processed what he saw. Tears he couldn't stop himself from crying and felt them fall from his shining yellow optics. He gasped a little feeling them. 

Movement from the person next to him on the bed actually made him jump in fear. He tried moving away but for some reason his body refused to obey his mind.

"Hmm Optimus are you alright?"A smooth voice said that always seemed to calm him and it was working even now. But Optimus couldn't respond, just shake a little.   
The figure next to him was worried and he sat up now and wrapped his strong arms around the shaking Prime. "Shh I'm here for you Prime, you are safe"

Optimus looked away, wiping his tears. "Please Megatron I am not a Prime anymore, the war is over".

The former lord just chuckled and turned Optimus to look at him, lifting his chin up. "I know but I guess it's a habit, I can't help but say it". He placed his lips on his and kissed him gentle.

Optimus moaned a little but as they kissed his mind went back to that nightmare. His tears came again running along his cheeks and then mixing into the kiss.   
Megatron tasted the tears. Surprised he pulled back and looked at his mate. "Optimus are you alright, are you in pain?" 

Optimus shook his head but he cried against the former Decepticon leader. He rested his head against him hugging him tightly. 

Megatron was worried and rubbed Optimus back gentle, wanting to calm him. "Optimus please tell what happened. I don't like seeing you like this".

Optimus just held onto his mate for what seemed like hours to him. He just needed to feel him close again but he also knew he couldn't keep what he saw in the dream hidden. He had to tell. "I'm sorry Megatron, it...it was just a nightmare *he moves back a little* argh sorry for crying"

"It's alright but I'm just worried about you". He moved his hand along the former prime cheek, wiping the tears away* are you alright to talk about it, if not I can wait". 

Optimus smiled and held Megatron hand gentle. "I'm alright now but I would like some engeron 

"I'll get you some". Megatron said as then kissed his mate once more. He got up now from their bed and left the room for a few moments. He soon returned with glass of engeron for his mate in. "Here you are" he said as he sat down next to Optimus and handed him the drink. Their fingers touched and all Optimus could do was look towards Megatron beautiful face getting completely lost in his beauty. 

"Hahah Optimus aren't you not going to drink it?"

Hearing Megatron speak snapped Optimus out of his trance. "W.what oh ahh yes sorry Megatron". He takes the glass and drinks little of it, the engeron already helping to cool his systems down and relax him.

Megatron now lay back down on the bed and rubbed Optimus back gentle". You want to talk about it now".

Optimus drank a little more before placing the glass on the table next to the bed. "It was just...*sigh*.it was about you. Someone was hurting you and there was nothing I could do to protect you or save you. It was like I was frozen in place and forced to watch as something hurt you". He was already getting upset again just thinking about that.

Megatron was surprised by what his dream was and how much it affected Optimus. But he did his best comfort his mate. "Optimus I am in no way helpless, you know that" *rubs his back gentle moving his hand up and down*. "It was just a dream and who would want to hurt me? The war has been over for 2 years and we haven't had any problems...there is peace".

Optimus turned to him now. "I know that hmm maybe you are right. Maybe it was just a dream but...Megatron *holds his lover hand* I couldn't bear to live if anything happened to you".

Megatron gave a little laugh. "Hahah you softy, 2 years ago you would have loved to have seen me gone. We really have changed you and I"

"But I am serious Megatron! *he kisses him* I don't want anything happening to you, I love you".

"Yes you do and I know that but calm yourself. I'm not going anywhere Prime".

Optimus smiled now. "I know that, especially with me on top of you". He moved himself, laying on top of his mate.

Megatron laughed again. "Hmm you do always like being on top of me Prime. You did that a lot when we used to fight each other in the war".

"Well it was the only time, I get feel you close to me". He kisses him again.

"Hmm well you seem better" Megatron said as he moved his hand along Optimus hip. 

"That's because you are with me" kisses him again.

Megatron smiled a little and shook his head. "Well I think you should try and get some more rest. You didn't get much sleep Optimus".

Optimus just smiled and learned forward, his tongue licked against Megatron antenna. 

The former lord gasped and shivered feeling that. "O..Optimus! Please they are sensitive!"

"I know why you think I am doing this". He kisses and licks against them more and loving the sounds Megatron was making, his whimpers and moans were music to his audio sensors.   
Megatron legs twitched under him. He could already feel his mind and body giving into the pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to feel Optimus inside him. His legs parted open without him even knowing it.

Optimus was only too happy to give Megatron what he wanted. He fell in between Megatron legs and began at first rubbing his hips for a few moments then Optimus moved his body against Megatron. He chuckled seeing the former warlord blush. Optimus always loved that and Megatron had such a beautiful face. Oh how he could just look at him for hours and get lost in his beauty. 

Of course Megatron ever consider himself to be like that, if any he thought Optimus was the most beautiful mech on the planet and consider the day Optimus chose to be with him the best in his life. He had never felt so happy.

"Optimus..." He said softly as he was panting with excitement. He could already feel he was wet and his shaft pressed against his panel begging for release. "Please...take me". 

"Anything for you Megatron, I love you". Optimus smiled and placed his lips on Megatron once again. How warm and gentle they were and that taste Primus! Not even the sweetest engeron in the world tasted like this. Megatron kiss was addictive the more Optimus kissed him the sweetest he got intensified making him want more. 

As they kissed Optimus ran his hand along Megatron chest then slipping his hand down until he reached Megatron crotch panel. The former warlord shivered feeling his panel removed, his wet shaft slipping out. Whimpering in anticipation, he looked up at the Prime. He needed to feel Optimus shaft inside him now. He needed him so bad!

Optimus enjoyed making Megatron feel this way and he wanted to tease him more before he would take him. He smirked at his mate and pushed two fingers inside Megatron port. He heard him gasp and felt him shake hard against him.

Optimus slipped them in deeper, his lovers lubricant coating his fingers as he rubbed his most sensitive wires.

Megatron optics widened feeling that and he physical shuddered against his mate. He gripped onto him hard, his legs kicking out before the strength in them gave out. He couldn't move. "Optimus!! aarghh ahhh!"

"That's it hmmm hahah you are under my power Megatron, how does it feel?" He pushed his fingers in the deepest part he could get. 

Feeling that caused Megatron to arch up against his touch and cry out his name. The pleasure flooded his systems and complete undoing him. He tried not letting Optimus be the one with the power and struggled a little, to push Optimus onto his back but Fuck! That touch just melted his insides. He lay there paralyzed under the Prime touch.

"Hmm I think you're ready now Megatron". Optimus said. He slipped his fingers our and watched as the lubricant ran down his fingers. It felt so warm. "hmm you are naughty Megatron"

"Arghh j..just shut up and fuck me already!!" He was getting rather annoyed with all this teasing. He growled at Optimus. But that just turned Optimus on more. He forced his lips upon the former lord, taking in his moans and cries. Optimus had pushed his shaft into him which caused the Megatron to scream from suddenly feeling his insides filled.

Optimus licked against Megatron neck now as he moved his body against him. Thrusting now, he moved back and forth and his shaft travelled deep inside him.Megatron panting hard and tears of joy started coming from him, unable to stop. 

"Hahah oh Megatron you're so cute hmmm maybe next time I take fuck you in the aft". He said that as he thrust harder inside him.

"Ahhh ffuckk!!! Hm hmm No..no way Optimus! You may ahh! Hmm fuck me like this but no way am I letting you take me from behind!"

"Hahah you say that now but after a few thrusts you will be begging me to do it"

"I do not beg Optimus I command and I command you to fuck me!!!"

"As you wish!" The former Prime said. He gripped Megatron antenna now holding onto them. He pounded harder inside him again and again forcing in his shaft in the deepest part of the former lord.

Megatron unable to hold his cries, he screamed Optimus name as the pleasure hit into him like a tidal wave. He could do nothing to escape it.  
"That it..hmm ahhh ahh!!! Ohh Megatron hmmm overload now this time I command you!

"N.no..I.I *panting hard* w.won't!" He was struggling to not but fuck ever second was proving more difficult.

"Oh well if you don't want to overload I'll stop". He moves out.

Megatron gasped in fear and grabbed Optimus pulling him back in "Don't you dare leave me!! Please don't!!" he had tears in his eyes, thinking that Optimus was really going to pull out.

Optimus was shocked with how Megatron was acting. He looked so afraid. "Megatron please calm down I won't leave I was only joking * kisses him, feeling bad that he made his lover upset* "shhh now then I promised you, I will make you overload". Optimus pushed in hard again and again, slamming into Megatron g-spot.

That did it for Megatron. Gripping onto him and doubled up and cried against Optimus as he overloaded against him. Lubricant shot out from his shaft and port.

Optimus enjoying watching Megatron be completely undone by him. He kissed him for a moment. "I love you Megatron".

"Aahhh ahh I...I love you too Optimus, so hmm very much". 

They took a moment to just look at each other. Their love seemed to grow ever second. Megatron could not live without Optimus and the former Prime couldn't live without Megatron. They now just held one another and kissed, showing their love for each other. They seemed lost in love and could not care what happened to the outside world. Nothing mattered right now. They had each other and that was all that mattered. 

The End


End file.
